Fun Time Amusement Arcade
Fun Time Amusement Arcade is a colorful arcade located on 1401 Gower Street in Fairview. Background Fun Time Amusements is a two storey building filled with many games providing entertainment for everyone such as arcade games, pinballs, billiards and many others. The ground floor consist of two big game rooms, corridor with restrooms and part for personnel only which contains workshop and owner's apartment. Also there are three entrances to the building, the main door, evacuation door and entrance for personnel. The biggest game room contains many arcade games which all of them are set in two rows. Apart from them there are also two pinball machines and one air hockey machine. There is also ticket office where customers could pay for time spent in the arcade as well as buy something to drink. There is also door that leads to owner's apartment. Overall saying this part of arcade is colored in purple and red thanks to colored bulbs. The smaller room contains one air hockey in "red" part and several pinball machines in "blue part". The corridor next to this room contains restrooms and stairs to second level. On this floor there is also a workshop filled with broken down machines that are waiting to be repaired. Also the owner's apartment is rather poorly furnished since there is only bedroom and kitchen. The second floor contains a balcony from which the customers can look at the lower level. There is also another game room, restroom and billiards hall. The game room is very similar to previous ones: it contains antother set of arcade games and pinball machines. The billiards hall contains two big billiards tables as well as several stools on which customers could sit and observe the game. Also there are another stairs that lead to apartment's kitchen. It's worth to mention that whole interior of the arcade is illuminated by multicolored lights, reflectors and bulbs. The name of the arcade is also illuminated and colorful. The owner of Fun Time Amusement Arcade is Oscar Bogard. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 1: Fun Time Amusement Arcade This amusement arcade is visited by SWAT officers on august 9th. 911 recieved a call from Oscar Bogard, an owner of Fun Time Amusement Arcade on Gower Street that two groups of men started shooting at each other inside his arcade. Detectives from this precinct say that this arcade is popular place for drug dealers. Witnesses report that a fight broke out between Javier Arias, notorious drug dealer in this district and a group of unidentified group of men. The police believe that this act of violence is a war about who can drug trafficking in this neighborhood. This is a busy arcade and inside the building there were a lot of customers when the suspects started shooting at each other. Most of the customers escaped but some of them are trapped inside, along with Oscar Bogard - his call to 911 was abruptly cut off. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Oscar Bogard and other hostages and arrest or kill the suspects. It is also importat that SWAT officers commandeer all drugs they can find with the suspects because they are the key evidence and officers don't want any of them to flush the drugs in the toilets, especially Arias. Gallery Fun Time Amusement Arcade 001.PNG|The main game room inside the arcade. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 002.PNG|Arcade games. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 003.PNG|A room lit in red with an air hockey. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 004.PNG|A room lit in blue with an pinball machines. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 005.PNG|Arcade's name on the wall above main game room. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 006.PNG|Another set of arcade games. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 007.PNG|Pinball machine. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 008.PNG|Another pinball machines. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 009.PNG|A view from the balcony. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 010.PNG|Another game room on the second floor. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 011.PNG|Movie posters. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 012.PNG|A ticket office. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 013.PNG|Main game room lit in purple and red. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 014.PNG|An air hockey, arcade games and ticket office in the back. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 015.PNG|A corridor with stairs and restrooms. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 016.PNG|Arcade's name seen from the balcony. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 017.PNG|A pool hall. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 018.PNG|The backyard behind the building. Fun Time Amusement Arcade 019.PNG|A workshop. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS) Category:Businesses